The Feel Good Drag
by cinnamonscrolls
Summary: Klaine. One-shot. The New Directions   Blaine have just won Nationals and are celebrating by partying at a nightclub. Kurt takes a body shot off Blaine, and they go home together which leads to something more.  3000 words. Set around S3 finale.


**Title: **The Feel Good Drag

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **The New Directions + Blaine have just won Nationals and are celebrating by partying at a nightclub. Kurt takes a body shot off Blaine, and they go home together which leads to something more. ~3000 words.

**Warnings**: Alright, so we've got oral sex, anal sex, and rimming.

**Author's Note**: This lovely little fic was forced out of my brain to thank discloseddesire on , and her lovely ability to leave reviews.

Kurt almost laughed at how tacky the club was, with fluoro lights bouncing off the walls and fake road signs hanging behind the bar. It should've looked trashy and he probably should have been repulsed, but when Blaine was topless on the bar there wasn't much Kurt could complain about.

Not that Kurt liked to share. There was just something in Blaine's eyes, that he was getting a thrill from his exhibitionism. Kurt reasoned that the people he would have had to fight Blaine for were grinding on the dance floor anyway, amongst a sea of sweaty, horny people and so weren't a problem.

They'd arrived with the New Directions after winning some local competition. They'd been working their asses off preparing for Nationals, and Puck had suggested downtime at the local club. Normally this wouldn't be Kurt's scene, but Blaine had thrown his arm around him and leaned in whispering something about wanting to show him off before giving the lobe a soft nip. That was all the persuasion Kurt needed.

They've been drinking for awhile now, probably two hours if Kurt had to guess. He leans back in his chair and surveys the room from over the rim of his cup as Blaine swings in circles on the bar stool next to him. He's singing 'Round, Round' by the Sugababes to himself as he goes.

Santana's in a tiny strapless dress made of black leather, and is out on the dance floor with Puck who looks easily as badass. Their grinding on each other in a way that he supposes should be indecent, but surrounded by the mass of pulsing bodies it almost seems as though it's indecent not to be doing that exact thing. No one has tried to separate the two, because it's pretty clear that she needs stress relief and no one wants to get in her way.

Quinn isn't dancing. In fact she hasn't really been seen with a steady guy since she and Finn were an item last year. When Jacob asked about it for his blog, she said that she didn't need anymore drama and just wanted to be free to figure out who she is. Currently, she's swirling her straw through a drink that looks deliciously fruity while talking and laughing with Mercedes. She's wearing a white lace bandage dress and had perfectly mussed bedhead. She's turning away guys left and right, and Kurt has never been more proud of her.

Brittany is in the middle of the floor, mesmerising all the men around her. Despite this she doesn't dance with a single one, instead she dances alone and Kurt thinks that it may be because she hasn't gotten over Artie.

Rachel's drunk, and dancing with Finn. Kurt almost laughs aloud because it's not Rachel's composed and well-practiced dancing. Instead it's almost like flailing, with spastic movements. Finn looks like his regular self, just a little more carefree. The two don't look like they've ever been involved, they look like young children dancing together before they're old enough to be worried about what they look like.

Blaine's stumbling around telling people about their physical features, 'I think it's _so_ cool that you have a moustache!'. Kurt smiles, downs his drink and then runs after him. He grabs him by the back of his shirt, and Blaine spins into his arms with a happy noise. "Kurtie!" He cries, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"What're you doing Blaine?" He says. Kurt hasn't drunk nearly as much. Blaine's cooing happily and trying to curl some of Kurt's hair around his fingers. "Have you ever done a body shot?" He whispers, like it's a secret. His eyes are glittery, and he looks ridiculously excited. Kurt almost thinks that if he were sober, Blaine would be jumping around, perhaps on furniture.

"No, I can safely say that I have never had one. Why?" Blaine sucks in a breath at Kurt's answer. "I think that you should do one off _me_!" Blaine gestures to himself grandly, looking like he might burst into a verse of 'I'm too sexy'. "I saw some girls doing it before, and it looked like fun!"

Blaine backs himself up against the mahogany bar. The bartender casts a look over at Blaine before shaking his head and heading over to attend to a gaggle of giggling twenty-something year olds. He raises an eyebrow, as if daring Kurt to deny him this. Fuelled by the alcohol, Kurt nods.

Blaine grins, whooping loudly before pulling his shirt over his head. It falls by the wayside, as he hops on the bar and lays on his back. His stomach is lightly muscled, and Kurt has no idea how he does it seeing as Kurt's never seen him anywhere near a gym. The bartender yells out before throwing a salt shaker Kurt's way.

Kurt makes a line of salt along Blaine's midline, starting from his pectorals to just below his navel. Blaine's wiggling on the bar, and babbling about how excited he is. Kurt rolls his eyes, grabs a lime wedge and shoves it in his mouth. The bartender places the shot on the counter, saluting Kurt with the bottle and walks off to attend to a gothic woman who's been flirting with him all night.

Kurt bends closer to Blaine, and notices that he's not shivering, in fact he looks almost feverish. He starts at Blaine's chest, running his tongue over the salt line, making sure to dip into every nook. He picks the shot up, downing it when go. It's bitter, and burns at his palate.

Blaine sits up and leans forward, fingers pulling on the hairs at the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt feels him nudging the lime wedge forward. Kurt takes a bite, and it's deliciously sour. Throwing away the peel, he leans in to Blaine.

He runs his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, and Blaine begins their kiss with a bite. It's hot. Kurt almost feels like he's burning from the inside out. His hands run over Blaine's skin, and he shivers at Kurt's touch. Blaine's clawing at him, pulling his shirt out of his jeans.

The bartender brings his fist down on the counter. "Take it outside guys." Blaine casts a look over his shoulder akin to a kicked puppy. Kurt helps him off the bench, and Blaine ducks to grab his shirt. He throws it over his head quickly, and Kurt's sad to see his naked torso leave.

Blaine hooks his fingers in Kurt's belt loops and pulls him closer. He presses soft kisses to the Kurt's stubble lined jaw followed by a quick swipe of his tongue, "Do you want to go?" He whispers it against Kurt's skin, and he can feel his flesh prickle slightly.

Kurt knows that it wouldn't be that hard for them to go back to his place. They'd have to be sure not to wake his dad and Carole, but that's do-able. Blaine's dragging his mouth along his collarbone now leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. "Sure. Let's go."

They pay their tab before leaving, and when they're waiting for the taxi Blaine _actually_ starts singing Big Yellow Taxi. Kurt smiles happily and doesn't even mind having to sing the Vanessa Carlton parts for him.

In the cab there's horrid music playing, and Kurt distracts himself by getting lost in Blaine. Their hands are linked and Blaine's bringing them between their bodies as Kurt's kissing him. It's not gentle. Kurt's using his teeth and Blaine's fighting him for control. Blaine closes his mouth to Kurt, and he just unlocks it with his tongue for the umpteenth time.

Blaine's using the back of Kurt's hand to rub at his hardened cock through his jeans. The zip scratches at Kurt's fingers and he doesn't even care. He would have taken it further if it weren't for the driver clearing his throat sternly as the pull up in front of Kurt's house. Blaine shoves a handful of notes at the man, and mumbles something about cock-blocking before getting out of the car.

While Kurt's trying to unlock the door, Blaine's playing around behind him sliding his hands into Kurt's pockets and kneading the flesh of his ass lightly. The door swings open with a low creak, and Kurt winces. "Race you!" Blaine whispers, before dashing through the door and heading for the stairs.

They dash down in the bedroom madly, occasionally thumping into the wall or railing when their spatial awareness fails them. Kurt somehow manages to beat Blaine and dives on the bed for his big finish. He props himself up on one elbow, and when he lifts his head he's confronted with the heated look in Blaine's eyes.

The silence in the house seemed so thick that it could have been cut with a butter knife. Blaine moved closer, and Kurt started shaking almost imperceptibly with every body screaming in wanting. Kurt grabs at Blaine's shirt, pulling him down so that their faces are level. Blaine's hand wraps itself around Kurt's neck, not choking but clearly possessive.

Heat burst through Kurt the second that their lips touched, much like a fire spreading under his skin. Kurt touched his tongue to Blaine's, and when Blaine kisses him back with fervour Kurt revels in it. Blaine crawls forward onto the bed, leaning into Kurt, rubbing their hips together.

Kurt winds his fingers into Blaine's hair, glad that the boy had found a moment where he didn't need to talk. Blaine's tugging at the hem of Kurt's shirt, running his fingertips over the skin he reveals. It's possibly the alcohol or possibly because he's still wearing all his clothes, but Kurt feels like his blood is boiling under his skin. He pulls his shirt up and over his head.

It's definitely not the first time that they've seen each other naked, but Kurt still has a split second where he wants to hide his scars from Blaine. He wants to pretend that he's always been whole and hasn't had to put the pieces of himself back together a million times over.

Blaine's hand slide up Kurt's arms, starting at the wrists. Kurt can smell Blaine's cologne as he presses kisses along the boy's collarbone, lips caressing skin. Blaine arches into him and moans, hips moving quickly. It's indistinct, there's pleasure only because the sensitive skin rubs against the cloth of his boxers.

Blaine's mouth closes on Kurt's earlobe and sucks it into his mouth, if Kurt had been standing his knees would have buckled. Kurt runs his hands over the front of Blaine's tight, black jeans. Blaine's cock twitches behind the zipper. Blaine breathes a groan into his ear, "If you touch me there again…"

Kurt kisses him again, moaning into Blaine's mouth. Heat poured into him and something tightened inside of him. Blaine's fingers dug into his behind as he got more aggressive, his body hard and his fingers that were inquisitive and insistent. Kurt tugged Blaine's shirt up, running his hands over the boy's muscled back before pulling the shirt over his head.

A shiver of desire ripped down his spine as Blaine pushed him back into the mattress. He unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, shimmying them down his legs. The cold air against his skin made him shiver, but Blaine had apparently broken the world record for stripping because soon he's crawling back on top of Kurt.

Blaine's skin is hot, and when he's covering Kurt it feels almost like slipping into a warm bath. Kurt kisses up his way up Blaine's jaw, its lightly stubbled and he's enjoying the way it scrapes at his mouth. Blaine's parting Kurt's legs with his knee, and rubbing at Kurt's cock through his boxers. He dips his head to kiss and nibble at Kurt's stomach, and he buries his hand's in Blaine's curls.

He's pushing the waistband of the underwear down and his mouth is hot as he laves a line that directly follows his happy trail. Kurt drags his nails up Blaine's back along the column of his spine, and the other boy's back arches as he lets out a hiss. Blaine's rubbing against him now, bucking his hips and all Kurt knows is that he wants his damn underwear off.

He pushes Blaine back, and slips his thumbs under the waistband stripping them down his legs. Blaine's hand is rubbing himself now, and his mouth is attached to the top of Kurt's hipbone sucking and biting. Kurt knows he's leaving a mark, and he knows that he's going to look at it everyday as he dresses. It's always going to remind him of Blaine's moans as his tongue swirls on Kurt's flesh and he's doing everything he can not to roll his hips forward.

Blaine's mouth moves over and he's lapping at the base of Kurt's cock. He's lying on his side and thrusting into his own hand as he runs his tongue up the underside of Kurt before taking him fully in his mouth. Kurt's hands are taking turns being deep in Blaine's hair, or making fists in the sheets.

Heat flares low inside Kurt, and Blaine takes him deeper. Kurt's getting lost in the sensation of tongue, suction and heat. Kurt moves, thrusting into Blaine's mouth and the other boy doesn't even seem alarmed. He keeps up taking everything that Kurt gives him, and making sounds like he's enjoying luxury triple chocolate ice-cream. Kurt's eyes are closed and everything just seems so much _more_.

Suddenly Blaine's humming and the vibrations cause Kurt to groan, he bites into his bottom lip. There's the faint coppery taste of blood and Kurt doesn't even care. Doesn't care about anything but what Blaine's mouth is doing. Kurt's groaning and his hips roll forward into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's nodding just slightly, waiting for it.

When Kurt comes he flings his fist into the mattress next to him. Blaine keeps sucking, and swallows all of Kurt. He licks his lips whilst crawling back up Kurt's body, before kissing him soundly. Kurt moans as he tastes himself on Blaine's tongue. "You taste so fucking good Kurt." He whispers.

Kurt's breathing is ragged, and his chest is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He's spent, but he craves something more. Blaine rolls him over and wedges a pillow under him, propping him high. He feels the cold slide of the lube and groans into the mattress as Blaine's fingers penetrate him.

He pushes back on Blaine's fingers with each movement, and Blaine's sinking his teeth into the cheek of Kurt's ass. He presses a sloppy kiss over the mark, and Kurt's curling his fingers into the duvet, the fabric slipping through his fingers. Blaine spreads Kurt's cheeks and he's tonguing at Kurt's hole.

Kurt is muttering a steady string of "oh-my-god" punctuated by moans, and he almost can't believe this is happening. Blaine's tongue is _inside_ him, its dirty and its _delicious. _A year ago he would have been ashamed of the things that were going on now, but the smells and sensations of sweat, sex and cologne.

Kurt isn't sure how long he sat undulating under the effects of Blaine's mouth, but soon enough he pushes inside of Kurt. There's a slow slide as he takes his time, and he's gently pressing kisses to the back of Kurt's shoulder. He becomes more forceful though, a hot twist flashes through Kurt's stomach, Blaine's begins to pump harder and faster.

Kurt's being stretched, filled, and pushed open. All he wants is more, and it _must_ be the alcohol because normally the roles are so very reversed but right now he's being fucked and he doesn't care about anything else in the world. "Mine." Blaine whispered as he began to thrust deeper inside, pinning Kurt further into the mattress.

Blaine groans and his head falls forward onto Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt loves the feeling of having Blaine's come inside of him. He's panting, exhausted. Kurt's so very spent that he's falling asleep under Blaine. Luckily, Blaine rolls over, pulling the sheets up to their waists. "I've been thinking of doing that for awhile," Blaine whispers as he pulls Kurt's arms around him.

Kurt nods, his eyes unable to remain open any longer. "We'll talk about it in the morning." He says, not even sure whether it's true or not. All he wants is sleep. He presses a kiss to the center of Blaine's back before settling in for the night.


End file.
